Tissue paper holders are common fixtures found in the home, business or commercial bathrooms. The tissue roll allows a consumer to simply remove tissue as necessary by unwinding the tissue roll as it is held on a spindle. Nearly all bathrooms have at least one tissue paper dispensing mechanism designed to hold a single roll of tissue paper. The problem that arises, to which this invention addresses, is when a replacement tissue roll is necessary. While a housekeeper or owner of the home may know where additional tissue rolls are stored, the situation does arise when a guest to the home is using the facilities when a tissue roll has expired. The guest may need to search closets and cabinets to find a replacement roll. Should the facilities be used frequently, it is quite possible that the last person may not notice the lack of tissue paper leading to a precarious if not embarrassing situation.
One method of addressing the problem is to dispose of a partially expired tissue roll before all the paper is used to prevent an inadequate supply. Alternatively, additional tissue rolls may be placed near the water closet or on a counter top. Placement of extra tissue rolls around the bathroom is unsightly and may lead to spoiling of the tissue paper due to its natural absorbing ability to pick up moisture and odors as later described.
To address these problems various teachings have been made in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,040 which discloses a storage unit for tissue rolls having a cylindrical shaped body with a frontal door that can be raised to access rolls placed therein. A cover to the storage unit allows for insertion of tissue rolls to maintain supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,974 issued to Resch discloses a toilet paper humidifier housing that allows for the dispensing of tissue paper. The Resch device requires the use of a liquid to cause saturation of lining walls and does not teach the use of a storage device or scenting device wherein the dry scent material is placed above the stored tissue rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,049 discloses a tissue roll holder having a locking mechanism for positioning rolls. The locking mechanism is inserted through the spindle wrapping aperture of the tissue roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,958 discloses a tissue roll holder and dispensing mechanism having a cylindrical tower to accommodate multiple tissue rolls. A support shelf allows the tower to further operate as a tissue dispenser.
Various design patents also disclose toilet paper tissue roll storage containers. Design U.S. Pat. Nos. 201,099; 307,086; 314,301; and 330,984 all set forth ornamental shapes for tissue roll holders and/or dispensers.
While the prior art addresses the need for storage of multiple tissue rolls, none of the prior art discloses the problems created with storing tissue paper after it is removed from its shipping package. The aforementioned storage devices require the tissue rolls to be removed from its packaged condition and placed into a storage device for subsequent use. While the availability of the tissue roll for subsequent use is a well documented benefit, a disadvantage is the absorbing qualities of the tissue paper having the ability to absorb unwanted foul bathroom odors. Should bathroom odors be absorbed, the odor can be released over a period of time as the tissue roll is dispensed.
Manufacturers of tissue roll paper acknowledge this situation by producing pre-scented tissue rolls. The fragrance is stronger than what would be commonly absorbed in a bathroom thus providing a nice scent to paper. However, once the tissue roll is unpacked the fragrance will begin to dissipate in the surrounding environment. Should the scented tissue rolls be stored in an unsealed container such as the aforementioned devices, the scent may completely dissipate before use. In addition, many of the pre-scented fragrances are objectionable to those consumers with a sensitive sense of smell.
Thus what is needed in the art is an apparatus having the ability to store multiple tissue paper rolls in an attractive container providing ease of accessibility and fresh scenting.